Not as planned
by Mattirving
Summary: After being deprived by sleep from his best friend, Robin goes to take a breath. One thing lead to another and after Chrom convinces Robin to grow a pair and ask a girl out, he spots Olivia hoping that the shy girls rejection would giveaway Robin's performance. However, an old wound resurfaces as Robin once again learns that not everything goes as planned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello one and all. For those who don't know me, I am Mattirving. And for those who do know me, Hello and I am sorry for being inactive in recent times, but I'm here now. So I will cut this a bit short but if you're interested in hearing about stuff concerning Ylisstol high please head to the bottom of the story.**

 **Thank you and please enjoy. And maybe review.**

Ylisstol was at piece, it had been 6 months since Gangrel's defeat and 3 months since Chrom and Sumia got married. Ylisse was blessed with a new Grandmaster, Robin who cleaned up nobility corruption and really helped with the economy and crime rate. Ylisstol was blessed with warm nights with a warm summer wind and young couples out late returning home from a date or to a motel for bonus time, groups of people went out for drinking and partying either until the sun came up or vomiting became a part of the equation or the taverns closed whichever came first. Occasionally, on these nights people would gather in the casinos hoping to gain wealth fast or simply spend a fun (expensive) evening and sometimes there would be a frog on a unicycle yelling O Shit Waddup to a passerby. It was on nights like these that the moon shined so brightly you could almost see your reflection off of it. And it was also on nights like these that Robin could not sleep. He tried everything from a book to signing but nothing worked for poor Robin. He had enough of being kept up by Sumia's demands of Falchion being shoved inside of her and Chrom's demands for her "sweet rhubarb pie". Mind you, Robin did not hear it every night, sometimes they were quieter than tonight in fact, Chrom said that it was "Because of Sumia's irregular cycle" which just made Robin cringe more. Robin would at first try to drain out the noise with a book, that never worked after he would to some overtime in his office and fall asleep there, only worked sometimes since Robin's office did only have chairs and if all else failed, he would go out the front of the palace to catch some air. Yes, it was one of those nights.

Robin sighed while sitting down on the steps to the palace thinking about his life choices.

" _Why did I agree to be Chrom's second."_

Robin was known for being smart, handy with a sword, deadly with magic but he was not known for his great luck. For some reason, he was more bothered with these all-nighters lately. It was not because of the number of times they occurred increase or anything but something ate at him. Before he could delve deeper into his psyche to find an answer, he spotted a known criminal eating what appeared to be a lollipop.

"Hey Bubbles, you look like a dentist told you to lay off the sweets." Gaius said taking his lollipop out and putting it back in.

"Hey Gaius, unfortunately, I'm upset because of someone indulging himself in too much candy." Robin said with mild disgust.

"He didn't offer you any?" Gaius immediately shot back.

Gaius looked like he was about to punch whoever had all those sweets for himself. Robin needed to elaborate further on the situation. After telling Gaius the situation, Gaius sat down next to Robin hoping to stop the bitter taste in his mouth.

"Sounds to me like you might be a bit jealous of Blue if I'm being honest." Gaius said with a wry smile.

Robin was taken back by what Gaius said.

"Umm I'm sorry Gaius but I think I missed something here."

"No you heard me, I think you need a piece of cake too you know?" Gaius said.

"I'm not quite sure I know where you're going with this Gaius." Robin retorted.

Gaius slapped his forehead with his palm. He took a breath and continued.

"Bubbles, listen it's not what they're doing it's what they're doing"

"Well yeah the noise is keeping me awake Gaius."

"No Bubbles, it's not the girl it's the girl." Gaius said with more confidence.

"No Gaius, trust me, me and Sumia are just friends I swear."

"Bubbles… for a tactician you're pretty bad at figuring things out. What I'm trying to say is you're craving a girl of your own."

"What?"

Ridiculous! Robin wasn't jealous of Chrom. But then again, it wasn't like Robin didn't envy Chrom. Even he admitted being married had its perks. Having someone by your side to support you when you went through a hard time, the enormous boost of confidence in yourself and of course the…

" _By the gods, he's right. I'm actually jealous of Chrom."_

Gaius looked on to Robin and he smiled. Nodding his head back and forward in an approving way.

"So you finally get it? Now what are you going to do about it?"

Robin had not thought about it that far, he just realised what he wanted.

"I don't know. I mean, I don't even know what to do at this point. It's not like I have a girl in mind you know."

"Bubbles, you don't have to do much courting you know? You're the Grandmaster of Ylisse and a war hero and not to mention the Exalt's best friend. Look we could sit around doing math problems all day and hurt our brains but it's not complicated if you see the logic." Gaius ranted.

" _He's right, although I have a bad history with math problems, it's easy to see how popular I am without counting so many variables."_

"Look Gaius, I get what you're saying, but believe me, I would still have no idea where to look for something like that. Besides picking girls up isn't exactly a talent of mine." Robin said with a look of uncertainty.

Gaius sighed. He thought that this was even harder than taking candy from a baby.

"Bubbles, you just need to go out one night in a tavern, meet a girl, have a few drinks, wake up the next morning not remembering-"

"GAIUS! Gods, what kind of man do you take me for? That's out of the question." Robin said obviously and understandably upset at Gaius for his out of place comment.

"Well, you do you Bubbles." Gaius said preparing to walk forward. "What you need to do, is be more bold." As soon as he was done, he put his loot bag over his shoulders and waved to Robin.

As he grew more distant with Robin, Robin thought about what Gaius said.

"Be bolder, yeah that's easier said than done."

"Bolder? I'm not sure why but I think a bolder you would put everything you've accomplished in danger."

Robin was surprised by the voice, he didn't need to turn around to notice who said that.

"Well Chrom, who's fault is that? Maybe if you could keep it quiet I wouldn't think about how lonely I am. Besides what are you doing up at this hour? Shouldn't you be in bed with your wife?"

Chrom blushed.

"Well…sorry. I heard your door earlier so I knew what was happening and came to apologize so I kind of rushed to see you. And I caught you and Gaius talking so I… listened in."

Chrom couldn't say anymore. He was so embarrassed.

"You know Robin, maybe Gaius was on to something with the tavern thing." He laughed.

"He also said I should take some of your candy too." Robin retorted.

"Let's stick to the bold thing. He's not wrong there you know. Girls like men who can a man when they need to be, first impressions are crucial. You need to be sure you're not too creepy but just bold enough."

"Chrom, I don't see how you're fit to tell me all of this. You're the person who couldn't take a hint if it was written in a tutorial."

"Oh yeah? Well sometimes when you try to explain a plan, you sound like a twelve year old explaining how to do something with technology on youtube."

"Aright Chrom, so how should I practice being bolder?" Robin asked.

Chrom looked around in front of him uncertain of what to say. Until a certain dancer caught his eye.

"Perfect. Robin, I found your solution. See Olivia? I want you to ask her out on a date." Chrom said with a smile.

"Chrom don't you think that's…risky? I barely know her and even though she may be pretty and look approachable, she's actually hard to talk too. She gets scared easily and shy really fast."

"Which is exactly why she is perfect! If you're too aggressive she will get scared and run off, if you're too meek, she will gently let you down but if it's right she'll have a hard time saying no but she won't be afraid to so she will. Plus you just said it yourself, she is pretty which is why she also makes a good candidate. You have to practice talking to pretty girls. And of course asking them out."

It was hard to argue Chrom on that. He hated to admit it but he was right. Robin took a deep breath and steeled himself.

"Chrom if I don't come out of this, I want you to know, this is your fault."

Robin approached the training field that Chrom saw Olivia at. She was surely practicing a dance routine and must have thought she was alone so it wasn't a big deal.

" _Gods what if I catch her off guard and scare her off, why did you make me do this Chrom."_

He leaned on the side of a tree in the yard and silently observed Olivia dance. Olivia meanwhile was ignorant of the fact she was being watched by Robin (and Chrom from afar). She leaped into the air making a full spin and jumped again for a front flip. She landed on one foot and proceeded with a handstand. She lifted one hand on the floor and slowly spun on her hand in a straight pose with her free hand perpendicular to her body as she was doing her full turn she noticed a creep looking at her.

"Robin?"

Having seen Robin, she got scared and fell backwards on her back. Robin ran over to help her up but after she got up she realised she was still blushing and quickly backed up EEking.

"Sorry Olivia, I didn't mean to sneek up on you I just noticed you dance and thought it was so pretty I just couldn't help myself I wanted to see more. Are you ok?" Robin asked concerned.

Olivia brushed herself off and blushed.

"Yes…I'm ok." Oivia said still shocked to see Robin out this late.

"So… you come out here this late often?" Robin asked trying to make the awkward atmosphere vanish.

"Wha-oh yes…it's so quiet and peaceful on nights like these. So I usually end up dancing and I can't sleep so I come here whenever these nights come up so I can feel the breeze and mild temperature. It makes it ideal for dancing. Plus there is usually no one around to see me."

" _I thought I was the only one who couldn't sleep on such summery nights"_

"That's cool I was just uh… getting some air I was stuck working late tonight…you know these crazy hours haha…ahhh" _"Good going dofus that was as smooth as sand paper"_

"I feel so bad for you… I hope you get time off soon." Olivia said sympathetically.

This was Robin's chance, it was now or never.

"Actually I have some free time in two days… so I was thinking of, you know, going out to see the town maybe grab a bite to eat down by the famous restaurant everyone has been talking about with that famous Feroxi chef. And people are usually busy so I was thinking, just now I mean…hehe…maybe you would want to come with? To hang out you know, the two of us." Robin managed to articulate.

" _Based on how I get rejected I can see how I did. I don't think I was too aggressive but I got to too shy at the end."_

Robin was waiting for the verdict. Not the yes or no but how Olivia would respond to his question. Millions of things were possible, she could call him a freak or a loser, she could just not even answer and run away yelling in the middle of the night (probably getting Robin in a bad spot and explaining what happened to an angry Maribelle would be embarrassing) or she could laugh at him and embarrass him.

Olivia's face got red. As she tried her best not to panic or yell or scare Robin. She stuttered for a few moments.

"I…Uh…well….I…"

" _Oh great I scared her I thought for sure I was on the meeker side."_

Olivia looked at Robin and uttered one word. "Yes"

Robin looked up surprised at what he had heard.

"Sure…I would love…like too." Olivia said still red.

Robin was in shock. It was like when Emmeryn died almost. It seems like he never learned his lesson of planning the unexpected.

"Oh…well cool! J-just us right?" He continued hoping she would chicken out.

"That's grea…okay with me. Y-you said you wanted to go with me right?" Olivia asked one last time still beet red.

"Okay…great! Ill swing by your chambers in the castle in two days at around… say 10 am?" Robin said.

Olivia's blush disappeared from her face as she smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I'll be ready for then."

Robin was trying to make a plan for his specialty, escape.

"Awesome… listen I'm going back to bed to rest up. I have a real big day tomorrow so we can…spend some time together."

"Okay goodnight Robin I'll see you soon."

Robin waved one final time at her and left the grounds and quickly rejoined Chrom. Chrom looked at Robin seeking a verdict.

"Chrom… she said yes." Robin said still floored.

Chrom's eyes opened wide and stared at his best friend in similar shock.

"You didn't scare her too much she said yes out of fear right?"

"No I even emphasised it would be just us too walking around town and stopping to eat by that new feroxi joint."

Both men looked at one another, unsure what to say.

"Chrom this is your fault."

"MY fault? You asked her."

"Only because you made me!"

"I didn't make you! I suggested it."

"You made it so convincing! Well it's too late now! Look at her she's amused by it. I can tell from this far away."

"Well…honestly it's not my problem."

"I am truly blessed to have such a considerate and helpful friend like you Chrom."

"Atleast go on the date with her, just don't make any moves that would seem to…romantic. Maybe you'll pass as two friends spending time together."

"Chrom. A girl that cute? People will obviously think we're… an item."

"Okay but you make sure she doesn't. Understand?

"Fine."

Robin started walking inside the castle.

"Well I'm going back to bed. I have a busy day tomorrow."

"Alright sleep well Robin."

Before entering the castle Robin turned to Chrom one last time to face him.

"Hey Chrom, what's the Spanish word for wind?"

"I'm not sure."

"Too bad. If you must know it's Elwind!"

"El wind haha…Oh gods you mean"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was cut off with two slices of wind magic hitting him. Chrom fell over in pain hugging his chest with his arms and curling up repeating "ugh".

"Jerk"

Robin headed inside and closed the doors leaving Chrom to his pain for making Robin do something so embarrassing.

 **Not too bad I hope. I really hope you enjoyed this so far because there just might be more coming soon. Leave a review or PM me to give me any criticism, comments or chat really.**

 **For those who have read Ylisstol high and are concerned about my coming back: Ylisstol high was "finished" when Robin reached his decision. Everything after that was bonus stuff since I really liked that story. I might add more chapters however so make sure to look out. I hope you still gave this a read and enjoy it.**

 **I hope to see everyone soon in the next chapter. Peace!**

 **-Mattirving.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fast update I know but I couldn't help myself. Thanks for the reviews I'm now aware of what to do and not to do. I'm grateful for those who followed and favorited this story, really appreciate it. So no more time wasting and on with the show…This…Is…IT!**

 _"_ _C'mon Robin! Run faster. Stupid legs!"_

The time was 10:04 am. Robin woke up a little late so he rushed everything so he wouldn't be late. Unfortunately, his efforts were for nothing as he was already late. Thankfully, he was almost at his date's door.

 _"_ _What a great way to start a first date. What if Olivia is mad? Gods, I don't want what happened to Henry happen to me. If she yells that loudly at me…and I'm smart enough to know that she will be way more upset over me being late than a dog."_

Panting heavily, Robin finally reached his date's door. He took a few seconds to fix his clothes and ease his breath. He knocked on the door ready with an apology.

"AH!...I'M COMING!"

Olivia was obviously startled by the knock. Robin heard a thud and a breath behind the door. The door gently swung open to see who it was.

"Robin? Hi." Olivia said happy to see him.

"Hi Olivia…I'm sorry that I'm late. I woke up a little late since I could sleep in for an extra hour." Robin said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"It's ok…I-I'm…just glad you ended up showing up." Olivia said with a blush and a smile.

Robin laughed with Olivia. While Olivia was still laughing, Robin noticed her appearance. Olivia was wearing a black V neck T-shirt and glossy pants, she had gold bead earrings and a silver necklace that you could see thanks to her V neck, but Robin was trying not to stare there too much.

 _"_ _She looks amazing. Great, am I glad that I decided to go with my usual cloak."_

While Robin was entertaining himself with his sarcastic comments about how stupid he was for not being that serious, Olivia stared at Robin wondering what was happening.

"Umm…Robin? A-are you ok?" Olivia asked concerned.

"Uh Oh oh…Yeah I'm ok it's just…you look really good Olivia. I'm sorry I just went with my usual look. I was rushing this morning and-"

"N-no its fine really…and thank you…I-I just threw this on last minute too."

Robin laughed at Olivia's typical response. He took a short breath and finally spoke up.

"Are you ready to go Olivia?" Robin asked with a smile.

"Yes" Olivia said meeting his gaze.

Olivia closed her door and walked beside Robin. The two headed down the hallway at their own pace and stared straight in front of them. Olivia spoke up wanting to strike a conversation.

"So umm…the restaurant we're going to opens at around noon…right?"

"Yeah but it's on the same street as the Ylisstol Market so if you want we can shop a bit before we eat. Is that cool?"

"Yes I would love too. I love shopping I'm sure shopping will be so much fun…w-with… you I mean." Olivia said fading a bit out at the end but not enough for him not to hear.

"Yeah I haven't shopped in a while. I usually have an assistant go in to town for me to get things I need."

"Really? That must be awful. I wouldn't like that. I like shopping too much to give up on it. What about you?"

"Well it can be convenient. Especially if it's just for one small thing."

"But it's more fun to do it yourself right? I mean sometimes you find something else and you end up buying something you didn't set out to get but you end up finding it and you really like it so you buy it."

"I guess…"

Robin's comment made Olivia fall silent. It was unexpected of him to say something like that, at least to Olivia. She saw him as being a nice man with a brain who enjoyed a conversation and seemed lively enough to appreciate the little things that peace had to offer. Maybe he was just tired from all his work. That had to be it. Robin needs a break and he chose to spend that free time with her. Maybe she could cheer him up. Olivia was flattered by Robin's offer to go on a date, she always admired the way he could fight for his friends without fear.

"So Robin…Do…you like feroxi cuisine?" Olivia asked.

"I suppose so. I haven't tried enough to know a lot about it but from what I've tried I can say I like it."

"Oh that's great. You know…I-I-I can c-cook some good feroxi food…if ever you'd want to try it." Olivia proposed nervously.

Robin was taken back. Did Olivia already push for a second date?

"I want to taste the food there first before I could make an opinion you know?"

"Oh y-yes of course."

After a short walk, the two finally arrived at the market. From side to side the avenue was filled with stalls. Some sold snacks for passerbies, others sold fresh ingredients and some also gave free samples, some sold bits and bobbles and of course there was the shadier stalls that sold expensive items for a cheap price. Anna owned a few stalls in the market as well. To Robin's surprise, 2 hours passed by quite fast and before they knew it, they were walking to the restaurant. On the way to the restaurant however, something caught Olivia's eye on a tailor's stall. A pair of dancing shoes made from a rare Valmese fox leather.

"Robin, can we stop for a second? I really want to look at those shoes." Olivia said.

"Sure Olivia."

Olivia walked up to the stall with the shoes on display the merchant greeted her and winked a Robin.

"Excuse me? How much are those shoes?" Olivia asked

"Those? HAH! You've got a fine eye missy. These dancing shoes are unique and make any girl the belle of the ball! For such fine shoes, all I ask is 3000 gold."

Ouch, with that price tag, you could buy three brave weapons or a carriage or even a nice cottage shack. Olivia was disappointed by the price tag. She really wanted those shoes. Her usual shoes were getting a little worn so she was looking for a new pair she liked and she thought she finally found the pair she wanted. But looks like the price tag was a little but much for her.

"Oh…I see…thank you." Olivia said disappointedly.

She hurried to Robin who had heard the price and didn't seem so affected. Obviously he could tell she was upset but it wasn't his business.

"Cheer up Olivia, maybe you'll find a better pair."

"I hope so…they we're really nice."

The two went into the restaurant and got a nice table. Around them were very wealthy commoners or nobles dinning on elegant looking dishes.

 _"_ _Just my luck, I should've expected high prices from a place like this…luckily I have Ylisse's treasury. To pay. Which is something I will never tell Chrom."_

"Robin? Do you know what you're having? I think I want the Ribeye." Olivia asked with a smile.

"Umm…Maybe I'll try that feroxi style pork chop."

"Oh I just love those. Fun fact that's the first thing I learned to do. I'm sure you'll like it. It's kind of spicy…Robin…T-thank you."

"For what?"

"For inviting me here. To be honest with you, this morning I thought that maybe you changed your mind. I was…really…happy."

 _"_ _Gods what is with her? Does she even…wait. Gods Robin you idiot! She wants to be here with me. She's actually enjoying herself, she was happy when I asked her out and she's actually going out of her way to get to know me. This whole time, I was just treating this as it meant nothing. I have been treating her like crap, like less than a friend…less than a date. Here I am, at a restaurant with a girl as pretty and intelligent as her, she may be a little shy but that's because she's so honest. Any guy would love to be with a girl like Olivia. Chrom had convinced me to do it because I have been lonely and the plan wasn't to score a date. But I did. You know what? I am glad that I am here with her. I think this turned out great. She got dressed up because she was excited, she wanted to spend time with me at the market. Normally, I would be the person in her shoes."_

Robin's realisation made him realise how much of an ass he had been with Olivia.

"I'm glad."

Olivia raised her head to meet with Robin's eyes.

"I wasn't sure if you even wanted to do this, but I was wrong."

"Of course I want to be here…I…like you Robin."

Robin almost jumped out of his seat when he heard her say that.

"What did you say?" Robin asked surprised.

"I said I wanted to be here." Olivia answered

"No I meant after that."

"I…I-I didn't s-s-say anything."

Olivia was stumbling in her own words. But Robin didn't need to hear anymore. He was just happy to hear someone say that.

"hahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAH"

Robin laughed at Olivia's stumbling leaving her blushing and quiet.

"Olivia? I like you too"

Olivia once again met with Robin and the two shared a moment in silence blushing.

"Excuse me? Sir? Madam?"

Busted.

"Oh umm…*cough*. I'll have the pork chop." Robin said a little embarrassed.

"And…I'll have the Ribeye." Olivia said equally as embarrassed.

The waiter nodded and walked away leaving the two in silence. Robin wanted to break the silence but unfortunately, nothing came to mind.

"hihihihihi"

Robin heard a weird sound coming from Olivia. She was giggling uncontrollably. As soon as he realised what was happening, Robin started giggling as well. As soon as Olivia caught him laughing, she started laughing harder and likewise so did Robin. After calming down, the two picked up a new conversation about what went on in their everyday lives. Time flew by fast and before they knew it, the food was here. The waiter served the two dishes and left them to their conversation.

"And when Sumia found out about it, I swear I never saw Chrom run that fast, not even into battle."

Olivia chuckled at the tale.

"I swear her wrath made Gangrel look like Emmeryn. The whole castle was in an uproar. Oh man, Chrom was begging for her to stop kicking him. I'm sure Gangrel would have chopped his head before threatening to cut his testicles off. I know I'd be the only one who would be happy about it."

"Hahahaha yeah y-you c-could hahaha actually sleep for once" Olivia said between laughs.

"Oh man, maybe she could have just kicked him out and make him sleep on the throne."

The two laughed at the pain Chrom could have experience. After the fit of laughter, they got to taste their food. The two fell in love with the plate and ate the whole thing in 10 minutes tops. After concluding their lunch and paying for it (With Chrom's treasury) they left the building.

Outside, Robin recognised the shoes that Olivia wanted to buy.

 _"_ _Robin, you already spent too much today…but Chrom doesn't need to know about it."_

"Olivia wait her for a second."

As soon as Robin said that, he ran to the stall and the merchant immediately recognised him.

"You want those shoes don't you? HAHA I don't blame you. If I had a girlfriend that pretty, I'd get her the finest things too." The merchant said with a wide smile.

"She's not my…I mean it's…3000 gold?"

"For you Grandmaster, I'll settle it for 2650 gold. What do you say?"

"That's very generous of you, sir."

"It's the least I could do for the guy who was able to spare my son from death, thanks to your brain, he survived the war against the Mad King. Not to mention, you're a really important guy in this country."

"Your son was a soldier?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, he was a Plegian soldier under General Mustafa."

That was a name Robin never thought he'd hear again. Emmeryn had died and the Shepherds we're escaping from him through the midmire. That was also the day he first met Olivia.

"After Mustafa was killed, he asked that you spared his men. I heard that you respected his final wish and you're original plan was to take out Mustafa and avoid fights with the soldiers. He was the spearwielder who questioned his orders. You slipped past him and rushed in to kill Mustafa and spared him. After that happened we escaped to Ylisse and I became a Merchant here in Ylisstol. Thanks to you and your Shepherds, my son was spared."

"That was a hard battle, the most bittersweet victory I have ever experienced. But there was one good thing that happened that day." Robin said remembering his first encounter with Olivia.

"I see. Well, give this to your girl, I hope this makes us even?" the merchant said chuckling.

Robin nodded his head and handed him the money. He bid the merchant farewell and rejoined Olivia who couldn't believe what Robin just got her.

"Robin! You shouldn't have those shoes were so expensive!" Olivia stated both angry and joyful.

"No Olivia, I wanted to besides, I have more money than I know what to spend it on (and by me I mean Chrom)"

"I…I don't know what to say…Thank you Robin." Olivia said ecstatic.

"You're very welcome"

"Are you sure Chrom likes you spending your money like this?" Olivia asked giggling.

"It's not his business (it's his country). Besides, if he gets bothered by it, I can always teach him some Spanish words."

The two laughed again at what was just said.

"Well today was great Robin. Thank you."

Robin turned to look at her and he noticed how her face was a mixture of satisfaction and sadness.

"Yeah…you know what Olivia? You told me you were a good shopper, why don't you show me some of your favorite places?" Robin asked.

"A-are you sure you're not busy? I wouldn't want to take more of your time."

"I'm super certain."

Olivia beamed a smile at Robin and nodded. Olivia and Robin went around the market once again but this time, it was much different. Robin was glad to be spending time with Olivia, he couldn't believe he had the chance to be out with her. It was strange, a few hours ago he had mixed feelings about Olivia, he thought he was stuck with her but now he was really enjoying himself because of the company. The two of them didn't buy anything, not even food but they just went around the market until the sun went down. As dusk was setting in, the two returned to the castle. After arriving, Robin took Olivia to her room.

"Next thing I knew, Gaius took the baby's lollipop, the kids mom smacked him with her purse and grabbed the purse too when he ran off." Robin finished.

"Gods Gaius…Well anyways today was awesome Robin. I…I… I mean i-i-if you…want to."

"Yes Olivia I'd like to do this again sometime, maybe you will even make me that pork chop you told me about?" Robin asked.

"Sure."

Olivia opened the door to her room and turned around to see Robin with her face all red. Before Robin could say anything, Olivia said something unexpected.

"How about Friday at 5 pm… in my room?"

"Ok Friday it is."

Olivia's face deepened in color and looked way to red even for her. Next thing Robin knew, Olivia pressed her lips on his and she quickly backed away.

"THANKYOUFORTODAYSEEYOUSOON!" she yelled before closing the door.

Robin meanwhile was still in the hallway. Processing what had just happened.

"Uh? D-did…Uhhh."

Dumbfounded, Robin retreated to his room. After getting in to bed to sleep, he smiled to himself and thought _"_ _Friday couldn't come soon enough."_.

 **Well, that's another chapter. Leave a review if you enjoyed it and I hope you'll stick around for the next chapter.**

 **P.S: sorry Robin was a dick at the start.**

 **-mattirving**


End file.
